kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel
Steel is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Very little is known about him. He resides in the castle of shattered MYTHs. Despite his cold demeanor, the people who live in the castle and its surronding village think quite highly of him. They refer to his as their King and have often told his second in command that he is kinder than he acts. She herself has doubts about him. He knows this, but tends not to act upon it. He deems actions to convince her otherwise will only leave her with more doubts in the long run. He seems to be ammasing an army in his castle. No one knows why or even how, but the amount of super-powered beings that live in that world increases daily. Steel has gathered a variety of powers, but of course he must train them in order to properly use their full strength. Luckily his latest power was followed quickly by a letter. He bid farewell to his subjects, leaving two named Aura and Tyson in charge of the castle... Story Personality Cold, seemingly emotionless, and sometimes brutal. Despite his air of arrogance, he apparently has friends, but no one can imagine who would want to be this creeps friend. He doesn't care that much about when people get hurt, recover from their injuries, or sometimes even die. However, there are some things he gets extremely angry about. You do NOT want to make him angry... unless you're a certain someone. Despite what people first assume, Steel is well read and knowledgable on many subjects. He tends to not care about other peoples opinions, stating that "They are biased and self interested comments." He tends to avoid all questions about his past. Because of this, his "Friends" have Many theories about him... more than one involves movie monsters. Appearance Steel has Dark Bluish hair that goes slightly past his shoulders. One eye is blue. the other is covered by his hair. he wears blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a dark blue hoodie, he has a cloak colored black with blue streaks and veins on it which he wraps around his lower face and neck like scarf, and covers the rest of his body, which leaves only his right eye (the one not covered by his hair) showing. He wears Elbow Length Silver Claw Gloves and Silver Clawed boots. He sometimes wears a mask of the venitian carnival variesty, Volto to be specific, which is what he first appears in. there is a faint light underneath his clothing where his heart is. Though his actual age is unknown he appears to be 16. He is somewhat masculine. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) Skills Physical * Magical * Stop * Summon: Three Caballeros Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key (Equipped) Accessories *Speed chain (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) *Potion (Equipped) *Potion Trivia *Steel is not his real name, it is a codename similar to Lightining of Final Fantasy XIII. *He carries around a "Volto", or "ghost" mask from venitian carnivals. *